Seduction High: Prologue
by Kit1
Summary: Hehe...not what it sounds like...((kinda)) This one considers a teacher and two students...wonder who they could be. Not appropriate for younger audiences...seriously! Although, this is fiction after all. But if you've got a problem with it, deal! It's my


Seduction high: prologue 

Seducing games at play

By: kawaii Kitsune

Okay…the following are the profiles of the main characters…just to get a little depth on their character. Requested by AngelZephyr…kinda…^^;; ((Sorry AZ)) with a little twist by moi, and…**alternate universe** by the way. I gave up on the "Disclaimer" thing because it was getting annoying. For those who think it's needed then—

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VII

Oh yeah. This following story is not for young children. I am aware of the piece of written work that I have done and I'm proud of it. This is my interpretation of how a game of seduction would be played if some people of the final fantasy vii cast were in it. The characters portrayed such as Tifa, could give you a wrong impression…but it isn't my fault. I'm not trying to get you to hate her because, after all, she is one of my favorite characters, and I'm not trying to trash her either. This is my story and I can do anything I please. Like it? Good. Hate it? Deal!

# Aiji

Sex: Female

Age: 18

D.O.B.: August 19

Height: 5'5''

Weight: 101 lbs

Hair color: Auburn

Eye color: Mako blue

Occupation: Student

Description: Very charming and is hard to take seriously. Becomes seriously involved with a love triangle and is determined to win it. A sexy fiend.

## Cloud Strife

Sex: Male

Age:24

D.O.B.: August 19

Height: 5'6''

Weight: 116 lbs

Hair color: Blonde

Eye color: Mako blue

Occupation: Teacher at Midgar High School

Description: Cocky and seductive, with an exception to serious events, he is loved by all of the girls in the student body. 

Tifa Lockhart

Sex: Female

Age: 16

D.O.B.: May 3

Height: 5'4''

Weight: 97 lbs

Hair color: Brown

Eye color: Crimson

Occupation: Student

Description: Spontaneous right down to the core. Has a great deal of self-confidence and while her innocence is a façade to hide her true self, a certain teacher finds her to be an easy target. 

### Aerith Gainsborough

Sex: Female

Age: 19

D.O.B.: February 7

Height: 5'5''

Weight: 103 lbs

Hair color: Light brown

Eye color: Emerald

Occupation: Student

Description: Constantly being light and cheerful, she tends to get out of hand. Tifa's loyal friend and good companion. Oftentimes, she shows up unannounced which sometimes gets her into big trouble

Note: Okay, that was my weird profiles for the main characters. I also have a few things to say:

-Shattered Incarnations will be cancelled. Sometime later, I will revise it and maybe change the title. Reason being has to do with my family finding out about it and how everything is falling apart besides my writing. It's going through shambles if you must know. Family crisis—you get the gist. Not that serious, otherwise I wouldn't be telling you.

-After this prologue, I might quit writing for a while…I'm not quite sure yet, but it's because of school. Everything is going haywire and now all these assignments I don't know about are due. Plus, I'm working on my site that's also being run by AngelZephyr and Shi-Angel and with their help, it'll be much faster for me to get more chapters done of Love, Lust, and Vampires and this one. 

-I've had someone ask me if they could put up my story Love, Lust, and Vampires and if you want it up on your site too, you don't need to ask. Just make sure you put give out my e-mail, alright? Not that that's going to happen but just in case. My mailbox is getting cramped as it is. 

I am perfectly aware of my age. I'm sixteen and goddamn proud of it. There's a full life ahead of me and I plan to fulfill it with my dreams. Corny line but it's true. My life as a teenager is boring as hell, except when I entered Midgar High, known as Seduction High. I learned this after I met my P.E. teacher, Mr. Strife. Yeah, it may sound crazy but he's as sexy as he can get! He's twenty-four years old and I'm in my measly teens. Big age gap, but nothing stops Tifa Lockhart from getting what she wants! I can be an innocent when I want to. Heck, it's as easy as candy. When you've got a figure, then you've got everything. These features are vital here in Midgar. It's the only way you'll survive, or so I was told. When I entered Midgar High, I instantly became popular. I don't mean to brag or anything but it's important. My older cousin, Aiji, is going to have a little competition. I know she's been in love with Mr. Strife for who knows how long, and I highly doubt that she knows I'm crushing on him. Why should I tell her anyway? All's fair in love and war, right? Anyway, it all started out this morning…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Under a small cherry tree a young girl about eighteen years of age, waited for a train to stop by. Light brown hair, mako blue eyes, and a petite figure with a bright yellow sundress to match the season, she was bound to attract any man who walked past her. Although, her ultimate goal was to get one person and one person only; her teacher. It was wrong, she knew, but she was legal already so why should anyone care? It was her business and no one had the right to intrude. He was only a couple of years older. It wouldn't do a great deal of damage. Love knows no age was what she was always told. An image of a man came to mind. Blonde hair, eyes like her own…she was attracted to him. Why? She didn't know…she fell for him the first day she met him. Her train of thought was disrupted, however, when an upcoming train's whistle blew.

The train slowly came to a halt and many passengers inside the train filed out. One by one, a relative or a lover greeted people of many ages. She wished she was in one of their places and her teacher would be there waiting for her. She watched with frustration as she saw people being kissed by their girlfriends or boyfriends, and here she was, standing alone like an idiot. _Where is she anyway, _she wondered. Before long another young girl, a little less younger than herself, stepped out of the train, a suitcase in either hand. She had her chocolate brown hair held up in a bun, tendrils of hair falling out neatly around her cream-colored face, including the tresses that fell down the side of her head. Crimson eyes glimmered out in the sunlight and a smile was spread across her face when she saw the girl underneath the cherry blossom tree. 

"Aiji! Long time no see, huh?" She ran over to her and gave her cousin a hug, whom she hadn't seen for a long time. She hopped up and down in glee and stopped, smiling at the older girl again.

Aiji smiled automatically. "I've been great, thanks."

"Hehe. Nice dress you have on. Really does fit this time of year!" She beamed. "How's school here?"

"Oh, the usual. Boring," She grinned. She examined the girl in front of her. As long as she's known her, she had always been happy and seemed to catch everyone's attention. After a few more minutes of talking, Aiji took her cousin back to her home. It was a big, lone cottage and to the side of it was a small garden. Upon entering the house she was greeted by Aiji's parents who practically asked her too many questions for her to answer. Not long, she was dragged out of the house. She was going to receive a schedule from her new school and she was happy about it. Aiji ruffled her small cousin's hair and waited for the secretary to give out her schedule. Her cousin took it happily and looked it over.

"Read it," Aiji pushed.

"Alright. First period; math, second period; literature/grammar, third period; history, fourth period; biology; and fifth period; Phys. Ed.

"Well, good luck. Meet me at the front of the school gate after school okay? I'll introduce you to some friends."

"Okay!" She walked out merrily out of the office and was greeted by many people. She walked around the school, giving herself a tour of the whole place, and admiring how big it was. Soon, she was handed out a locker and a couple of books that she would need. Putting them inside neatly, she closed it and went on walking, carrying her math and literature book. They were heavy put together, and it almost seemed she was about ready to wobble from side to side. Without noticing, she bumped into a man; a teacher, only he dressed way differently. Her books were scattered on the ground and she leaned down to pick it up. At the same time, he bent over and their heads clashed.

"Ow!" She rubbed her head and looked at him.

"Sorry. New here?"

"Yeah. Anyway, I apologize. I should've watched where I was going." He helped her up onto her feet and waited until she brushed herself off from any dust that got caught into the fabric of her clothing. She grabbed her books and said her apologies once more before walking away. The man eyed her up and down before going in his direction.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As far as I know, having a relationship with a minor is illegal. Hell, fuck that law. Seeing girls that are way younger than me flirt with me is as full as it gets. I must say that being a Phys. Ed teacher has its advantages, especially if a certain girl _you're _crushing on is going into be in your class the last period of the day. Don't you see the fulltime joy in that? She stays after school and…I may sound like a pervert and heck, I don't mind. Growing up in Midgar has its disadvantages. You gain nasty habits and seduction is one of them. Growing up to be a prostitute, a slut, whore, whatever…is nothing! As far as I'm concerned, that new girl is mine.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes: Okay…so I see a little possession over here but I really don't care. This story came out a bit weird in my taste but let me see if I can try to finish it. You can't blame an author for having other fics out unfinished and put up new ones. It's an idea that they don't want to let go…blah blah blah. You get my picture right? Anyway, sorry if I'm adding up more stories and leaving others unfinished. It's a habit I've gained. Um…forget the note up there about me quitting. I'm not really going to quit. Just wait probably a week or so and I'll be back in writing things. School is an evil thing, I swear…


End file.
